This disclosure relates in general to learning and can include traditional classroom learning or on-line or computerized learning including, but without limitation, learning or instruction with a Learning Management System (LMS) and/or Online Homework System (OHS).
Maintaining academic integrity is paramount to the evaluation of student work product and the creation of an effective education system. Academic integrity has historically been maintained by teachers who know their students and their students' work. However, as computerized learning has become more prevalent, the ability of maintaining academic integrity via traditional means has been limited. Thus, better systems, methods, and devices are desired to maintain academic integrity.